Dr. Facilier/Gallery
Images of Doctor Facilier from The Princess and the Frog. Promotional Images Castingaspell.png Dr-Facilier.jpg Drfacilier wallpaper 1920x1200.jpg Facilier.jpg Facilier.png Facilierposter.jpg The Princess and the Frog wallpaper.jpg 6(::66655667766.jpg dlphalloween.jpg.jpg fa.jpg prinessandfrogposter.jpg princess-and-the-frog-dr-facilier.jpg Frog official poster 500.jpg The Princess and the Frog Villains.jpg The-Princess-and-the-Frog.jpg The Princess and the Frog - Promotional Image.jpg The Princess and the Frog - Promotional Image - Dr. Facillier.jpg Shadow man.jpg Concept Art FacilierBS.jpg|Dr. Facilier concept by Bruce Smith. facilierconceptart01.jpg facilierconceptart02.jpg facilierconceptart03.jpg facilierconceptart04.jpg facilierconceptart05.jpg facilierconceptart06.jpg facilierconceptart07.png Princess and the frog funko pop figures.jpg|Concept art for The Princess and the Frog Funko Pop figures. Screenshots Tiana-in-the-city.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-728.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-736.jpg The Princess and the Frog - Dr. Facilier in Final Footage - 2.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-757.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-776.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-868.jpg|A plan begins to form with Doctor Facilier. Tumblr_nnujinhA1U1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1174.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1834.jpg IMG 8870.JPG|Facilier welcomes Naveen and Lawrence to his Emporium Princess-disneyscreencaps com-1847.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1852.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1910.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps com-1919.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1945.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1959.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1964.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1973.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1981.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1984.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1990.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-1998.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2004.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2008.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2016.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2018.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2023.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2022.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2029.jpg Frog/full/princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2201.jpg.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2043.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2071.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2095.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2104.jpg|"I'm a royal myself on my mother's side." princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2150.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2217.jpg Facilier Deal.jpg|"Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?" princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2250.jpg Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-2394.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2264.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2270.jpg|Facilier's voodoo mode Totally freaky.png|Faciller working his voodoo princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2318.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-2334.jpg IMG 8877.JPG|Facilier works his voodoo with a little help from his friends on the otherside. The Princess and the Frog - Dr. Facilier in Final Footage - 3.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps com-3440.jpg|Facilier, in costume, sees Naveen in his frog form escaping princess-disneyscreencaps.com-3457.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-3469.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-3472.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-3510.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-3514.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-3530.jpg|"Fun fact about Voodoo, Larry...can't conjure a thing for myself. princess-disneyscreencaps.com-3545.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-3570.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-3613.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-4823.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-5461.jpg|Facilier bargaining with his "friends". princess-disneyscreencaps.com-5462.jpg|"Seems our little froggy prince lost his way...and I need your generous assistance gettin' him back." princess-disneyscreencaps.com-5480.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-5500.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-5525.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-5570.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-5581.jpg|If you look real closely, you can see Jack Skellington as one of the shadows. Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-5730.jpg|"NOW we're cookin'! We gonna find ourselves a frog!" princess-disneyscreencaps.com-5598.jpg|"Search everywhere--the bayou, the Quarter! Bring him to me alive! I need his heart pumping...for now." princess-disneyscreencaps.com-5600.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8407.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8408.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8410.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8423.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8427.jpg Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-8898.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps com-8819.jpg|Facilier prepares to kill Big Daddy as the vows begin to be stated. princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8836.jpg|Facilier enraged to see the real Naveen push Larry off the float. princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8869.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8883.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8898.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8907.jpg IMG 8908.JPG|Doctor Facilier on the attack in the St. Louis Cemetery. princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9128.jpg|"Now ain't this a whole lot better than hoppin' round the bayou for the rest of your life?" princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9144.jpg|Facilier with Tiana princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9175.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9188.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9228.jpg The Princess and the Frog - Dr. Facilier in Early Footage - 1.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9287.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9361.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9376.jpg princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9382.jpg|"Now you're gonna spin the rest of your life bein' a slimy little frog!" princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9398.jpg|Tiana snatches Facilier's necklace princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9404.jpg|"NO! NO!" Facilier horrified to see TIana smash his medallion. princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9416.jpg|"How am I ever gonna pay back my debt?!" princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9434.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9437.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9456.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9461.jpg Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9465.jpg Frogvillain2.jpg|I promise I'll pay y'all back! I PROMISE!!!" princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9485.jpg|Facilier being dragged away into the voodoo world princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9502.jpg|Facilier's tombstone Screen Shot 2016-04-22 at 3.03.06 PM.png|Doctor Facilier's business card Screen Shot 2016-04-22 at 9.15.11 PM.png|Doctor Facilier and his Voodoo Queen mother (as a shrunken head) Video Games Facilier PATF Video Game.jpg Disney parks and other live appearances 40705.jpg|Doctor Facilier and some other Disney Villains at one of the Disney parks. 6338876933 531f2d2289 m.jpg|Dr. Facilier in Disney on Ice: Dare to Dream 5743178615_da65cc9eac_b.jpg|Facilier's voodoo mode at Disneyland Paris P07-0001.jpg P07-0004.jpg facilierautograph.jpg|Dr. Facilier's signature. 4084974698 3aebc86492.jpg|Facilier with Naveen at one the Disney Parks Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Dr. Facilier.jpg Facilier DLP.jpg Club Villain Facilier .jpg Merchandise FacilierWDCC.jpg|WDCC Dr. Facilier 1259039300005-1.jpg Fchbnbvc.jpg|Facilier vinylmation JBRwgYgDKSQ~~60 35.JPG?set id=880000500F.jpg 19768.jpg.jpg reflections-of-evil-facilier-voodoo/dr-facilier.jpg.jpg 413zVW94mUL._SY300_.jpg.jpg Dr Facilier hats DLP.jpg 400007806016-500x290.jpg Dr Facilier Funko.jpg Year of 2015 Disney Villains calender pins.jpg Princess and the frog mug.jpg Doctor Facilier Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Dr Facilier jester figurine.jpg Disney Villain Tsum Tsum T Shirt.jpg Miscellaneous Disney_villains_painting_at_Disneyland.jpg IMG 4828 zpsfd50bd25.jpg|An illustration of recent Disney Villains from the Walt Disney Animation building at Disney's Hollywood Studios (circa 2014). style_anatomyofadisneycharacterstyle_drfacilier.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:The Princess and the Frog galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries